


yet ANOTHER gc au

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Midtown (Band), My Chemical Romance, The Academy Is...
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack Treated Seriously, IK I HAVE SO MANY FICS I NEED TO FINISH IM SORRY., group chat au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: Gerard pineapples contain an enzyme called bromelain that breaks down proteinsGerard that means that when you eat a pineapple it’s technically eating you backFrank uwu vore me harder pineapple daddyRay FRANK N O-----------------or, gabe's failing english, william has a massive crush, gerard and ray are oblivious, mikey needs a coffee and frank is an annoying fuckhead-turned-mum-friendI PROMISE IT GETS BETTER
Relationships: POSSIBLY - Relationship, William Beckett/Gabe Saporta
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. COCK DICK BALLS TITS PUSSY (in which gabe is failing english)

**_[Private Chat]_ **

**_[4.42 PM]_ **

**Unknown Number** hey this william

**Unknown Number** ???

**Unknown Number** dude i can see u read the messages

**Unknown Number** answer meeee

**Unknown Number** or maybe ur phone got confiscated

**Unknown Number** COCK DICK BALLS TITS PUSSY 

**Unknown Number** wait no 

**Unknown Number** pete told me to make a good frst inmpresson

**Unknown Number** idk WHAT hes on about his versin odf a good first unmpression is drunknenly trying to snog me to make vicky t jealous

**Unknown Number** it didnt work but hey were still friends

**Unknown Number** wait shit what if ur homopjobic

**William** im gay

**William** well bi

**Unknown Number** HARK

**Unknown Number** THEY SPEAK-

**Unknown Number** also ur avoiding the question

**William** …..

**William** do u always talk this much

**Unknown Number** all part of my charm ;)

**William** also who tf r u

**Unknown Number** gabe saporta, at ur service

**Unknown Number** pete told me 2 text u

**William** YOUR gabe saporta???

**William** and pete wenz???

**Unknown Number** ye on both counts lol

**William** did u rlly offer mr robinson a blowjob so you didnt fail german

**Unknown Number** he said no :(

**William** holy shit

**Unknown Number** any more questons

**William** y did he tell u 2 text me??

**Unknown Number** appearntly ur rlly good at english

**Unknown Number** my dads threatenin to make me start workin at the ‘family biscnes’ unless my grades pick up

**Unknown Number** so like. can u gimmie tuiton

**William** i mean i can see y given how shit ur spellin is lol

**William** no but fr thats shitty dude

**William** uhhh

**William** u free mondays after schl

**Unknown Number** ye cool

**Unknown Number** thnxs so much bro

**William** np lol

**_[William changed Unknown Number to Gabe]_ **

**Gabe** wait my guy dyou wanna be added to a gc w us 

**Gabe** i mean,,, travies there but he got kicked out cause he doesnt like nirvana

**William** wtf man nirvana fucks

**Gabe** EXACTLY

**Gabe** wait shit the bell rang c u

**William** c u :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so fucking stupid but idc lol  
> comments n kudos welcome :)


	2. in which william is gay and sisky's only in it for the snacks

**_[Private Chat]_ **

**_[5:20 PM]_ **

**William** HEY

**William** SISKY

**William** I NEED URGENT HELP

**William** SISKY U FUCKER IM HAVING A CRISIS HERE

**William** HURRY UP AND LOOK AT UR PHONE

**Sisky** this better b good

**William** U KNOW GABE SAPORTA

**Sisky** the dude youve been crushing on since u were 11?? WHO U NEVER SHUT UP ABOUT??? 

**Sisky** yeah y

**William** firstly ,rude

**William** SECONDLY HE ASKED ME 2 TUTOR HIM 4 ENGLISH

**William** AND THEN ADDED ME 2 A GC W HIS FREINDS

**Sisky** HJHKHKHKH D U D E

**Sisky** THIS IS UR CHANCE

**Sisky** U CAN FINALLY STOP PINING AND I CA FINALLY GO FR A DAY W/O HEAZRING ABOUT HIS GORGEOUS HAIR

**William** that was ONCE-

**William** BUT YEAH

**William** HJHKKHK

**William** !!!!!

**William** COME OVER AND WATCH A LOAD OF SHITTY ROMCOMS W ME???

**Sisky** will there be snaks???

**William** ofc

**Sisky** fuck yeah gimmie 20 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this is super short but oh well  
> comments n kudos welcome :)


	3. uwu vore me harder pineapple daddy (in which pete and travis are annoying, and no one has a sleep schedule)

**_[the cult of the holy fish plus travie]_ **

**_[03:57 AM]_ **

**Gerard** pineapples grow on the ground

 **Gerard** if a pineapple is ripe enough you can pull those little diamond shape thingys apart to reveal individual berries

 **Mikey** dude it’s 4 in the morning what the fuck

 **Gerard** it takes 6 months for a pineapple to ripen

 **Ray** what the f u c k

 **Gerard** pineapples contain an enzyme called bromelain that breaks down proteins

 **Gerard** that means that when you eat a pineapple it’s technically eating you back

 **Frank** uwu vore me harder pineapple daddy 

**Ray** FRANK N O

**_Mikey changed Gerard to Pineapple dude_ **

**Ray** y aren’t you asleep???

 **Pineapple dude** y aren’t you asleep. hah suck on that. dick

 **Mikey** ….go to bed fuckhead

 **Gerard** MIKEY why aren’t you asleep?!?!?!!

 **Mikey** i have insomnia. this is a well known fact. you know this. you knew this before i knew it

 **Pineapple dude** hAh. suck on THAT

 **Frank** ,,,, how many expresso shots have u had

 **Pineapple dude i** dk i lOSt countafter 10

 **Ray** holy fuck???

 **Ray** im kinda impressed ngl

 **Frank** oh my god y

 **Frank** i can’t believe sleep deprivation turns me into a mother hen,, but go to bed all of u

 **Pineapple dude** who knew frankhad common sense

 **Frank** fuck off pineapple dude

 **Mikey** f

* * *

**_[11:32 AM]_ **

**_Gabe added William_ **

**Gabe** ALRIGHT FUCKERS

 **Gabe** THIS IS THE BITCH TUTORING ME 4 ENGELISH

 **Gabe** BEHAVE

 **Travis** ‘engelish’

 **Travis** i can c y u need 2b tutored

 **Gabe** fuck off travie ur no longer in the cult rememeber

 **Travie** :(

 **Pete** nooo dont cry ur 2 sexy hahahaha

 **Travie** hell yeah i am

 **Pete** sexy little whore <3

 **Gabe** no thats me

 **William** any1 else feel vaguely uncomfortable

 **Pete** :)


End file.
